Halo Vault: PSGS119
by Glerm
Summary: The untold story of a program started to protect the lives of the children of Earth. Minds will be broken, Friendships will be tested, and Love could be found at every turn. T for safety. I do not own anything Halo or anything Bungie does.
1. Chapter 1

Since I was a kid I knew I wanted to be a Marine. But that was when I was six. When the Covenant started getting close to our system, the Marines came around looking for the civilian population to become the protectors of our communities, but I knew what we were, we were just Cops with a lot of power. When I say a lot I mean we could beat people with our shock sticks if we thought they were Covenant sympathizers.

A lot of us abused that power, getting back in petty fights, protection money. I only beat someone once, he tried to start a protest against the Marines in the area. He wasn't seen after I beat him into unconsciousness.

We'll we got issued the same armor as the Marines, except civilian colors blue and gray. I hated it, I tried getting a set of black but they said I had to be uniform like everyone else. I don't mind it but I still think that I'd send a better message or at least blend in better.

Now, I'm 17. Leader of the Black Swallows, or on official records 'PSG-S119'. The military thought it would be a good idea to use underage kids to protect the schools in my area. Two elementary, two junior high, and one high school. Its only the high school kids who can join my unit, its a personal rule. Technically I could recruit a first grader but they don't make good soldiers, that and the side arms are larger then they are.

I have a five man active team that regularly goes to the schools and teaches a few classes about the safety drills. I doubt the drills would help if the Covi did attack, when you become a leader or at least get up in the PSG rank you see a few videos that show Covi Elites executing kids.

I should probably explain what I am as a leader a little better. PSG stands for Public School Guard. Underage kids sign a contract that say they will join the fight in exchange for rank and training on the military hardware which makes the boot camps go a lot faster. PSG-S119 is the section I'm in charge of, Section 119. I make sure the buses are safe, that the men under my command don't screw around, and that the kids get from school and home safe. We have a large number of Marines and other soldiers in the area who could do it but they are usally on leave from some military campaign on a distant world.

While I only have 5 active personell who come in every day, I have 30 inactive members. The inactive only come in a few times a week and give a report on whats happening in their assigned section/school. Active gets to patrol in the armor and a weapon, it makes all of the little kids want to be just like them.

My job, however, is much different. I get to do all of the paper work and set training in the nearby training base. I get to set up speakers for the schools. I also get to work with the schools staff. That sucks.

Not only do the staff think that the Military has no business in schools but they don't like me because I force it upon them. I have rights in the government that allow me to overrule the Administration, and I have to do it a lot. In the weekly visit from the Admiral or a congressman, we get into uniform outside of the school and drill in front of them and look good. The Administration doesn't like that, they want me to move it far away from the school. I told them no, and thats the end of it.

After a few months we got word that something deep in space was found and 'scuttled'. Meaning we looked at it and then blew it up so the Covi couldn't use it against us because we couldn't figure it out. At the time I thought it wasn't my problem but about a week laster, I was sitting in my office listening to my second in command give me a list of supplies that we might need for a training exercise this week end. Suddenly the radio that is only used for important messages sounded:

"This is the USNC Space Station Cairo calling to all ground forces on Earth, we have Covenant invaders on radar and they are coming in hot. All stations report into the Command and prepare for invasion. This is the big one boys."


	2. Chapter 2

"This is the USNC Space Station Cairo calling to all ground forces on Earth, we have Covenant invaders on radar and they are coming in hot. All stations report into the Command and prepare for invasion. This is the big one boys."

I looked up at Todd, my second in command. A flash in both of our eyes, fear and excitement was in our eyes. I smiled and said "Sound the alarm."

Within seconds an ear splitting alarm sounded and I could hear people walking to the bomb shelter thinking it was just another drill. I nodded to Todd, who was busy talking with the base about getting ammo shipped over. Rifles, old MA5Bs were sitting on the wall, but only enough ammo for one rifle, and we only have 5 rifles.

I donned my battle gear and clipped a M6D pistol and left the rifles alone. I wasn't going to leave any of my people without something with a little power. My pistol was all I needed. I picked up my patch into the schools Comm system and said:

"Now hear this, now hear this. We are NOT under a drill. This is the real thing people. The four other schools will be transferred to this shelter, trucks and buses will be there momentarily to pick up food and supplies and people. All PSG members fall out and report outside of the shelters you are currently at. You job is to get you people to the High School triple time. Be ready for military support or Blockades. You have clearance 458-9 Lima, it will get you in and out of the city."

I sighed and walked to the shelter and was unsurprised to see the the Principal, Dr. Perez standing there, looking around. He was a bald short and ugly man with a bad temper, sighed again as he walked toward me to let him get a good look at me before saying anything.

"You should be in a shelter." I said in a bored voice.

"And you shouldn't pack in all of these students into this school" He said, slowly turned pink.

"I can protect them better from here and we have more then enough room for these kids. It allows siblings to be together, there going to need it." I said without looking at him, going over the inventory that had been taken that morning.

Enough for a few weeks, and along with the other food we would have more then enough to hold out until evacs arrived.

"How can you be sure?" He said "What if-"

"There are no 'what if's' anymore, there is only facts. We are about to be invaded by one of the largest Covi fleets that we've seen since Halo and you asking me questions about over stuffing a shelter full of kids?" I said staring him down, like I had done many times in the past. " If you continue to bother me and keep me from working and keeping you safe I will have you tied up and put in the middle of the parking lot with a sign saying 'Yay Earth, Down with Prophets'. Am I understood?"

"Yes but-"

"No buts!"

I walked into the shelter looking satisfied. But it was quickly put to the back of my mind when I saw the panic that insued inside. People crying and mass hysteria ever everywhere and I could see that my troops weren't able todo much to stop it.

I raised my pistol in the air and fired a round off. Instantly nobody said a word and all eyes were on me. I surved the room and nodded, the people under my command instantly walked to the front of the room and stood, at attention, in front of me.

"Now I know this is a little scary, but you will NOT act like the kids who are coming here. The Covi are in AFRICA, not AMERICA. They won't be here for a few days, even weeks. You all know the drills, we've done them many times. I am more then capable of handling this."

With that I turned and left, not because I wanted to get out of there but because I could hear the sounds of my supplies and other kids arriving. That and something much bigger...


End file.
